The present invention relates to an aboveground marina piping construction.
A secondary containment system is one which functions to collect and contain the fluids leaking out of another (primary) containment system. For example, a primary containment system may store and deliver gasoline at a filling station. A secondary containment system would collect and contain the same gasoline if a primary delivery pipe should rupture or otherwise spill the gasoline. Secondary containment systems have been developed to overcome the environmental problems that have been encountered with respect to leakage of hazardous fluids from tanks and pipe lines. As indicated, this can be a particular problem with respect to marina installations in which undetected leakage of hazardous fluids into the surrounding water over long periods of time can produce harmful conditions for both sea life and human beings, as well as extensive pollution which is difficult and expensive to clean.
In addition, since these systems are not applicable for use above-ground, conduits have been provided to house the primary and secondary containment systems. These particular conduits have special considerations which include, but are not limited to: piping flexible enough to bend around existing structures and/or sea terrain; both the primary and secondary piping should be removable for repairs and/or replacement; the primary and secondary piping should be protected from external damage, and from degradation from ultraviolet rays; the piping system should be waterproof; and the piping should be strong enough to be protected from external loads such as boat props and the like.
Manufacturers of containment systems have responded by developing and producing a variety of secondary containment and housing systems for conventional above-ground piping which are designed to contain and prevent any leakage from escaping into the environment. However, proposed regulation is now requiring that piping used in a marina environment must be capable of sustaining a certain fire rating. The fire rating requires a pipe carrying hydrocarbons in a marine environment to be fire resistant at a temperature of 1100° for twelve minutes.